Lovely Hel Part one
by Damion02
Summary: The Son of Odin, Soul falls in love with the Norse Goddess Hel but His father is furious. Now Soul must do everything to change his fathers mind


Lovely Hel: Damion Watson

As Soul was walking through the Underworld, he could feel the jitters of seeing his love again, Hel. For over 3 months they were dating but they had to be careful, and sneak around the gods eyes. Soul remembered when they first met; it was after the battle of Soul and Loki. Soul had stroke Loki down, then a shadow hung over his body. Hel had appeared to take Loki to the underworld because he had escaped yet they caught each other's eyes. Soul had felt as if he were a teen again and could tell she did to. Hel appeared light skinned with flowing black hair and a petite body. Soul was shocked by her beauty for the rumors of Hel said that she was beautiful on the right side of her body and her left like a mummy, yet Soul only saw the beauty. If it was a glamour Soul could not tell for they were in love

Soul had reached Hel's castle and entered. As he walked into the lounge he called Hel's name. Suddenly he felt a rushing hug that knocked him to the ground and Hel was smiling down at him

"There you are you sneaky devil," Hel said, planting a kiss on his lips

Soul regained his feet and Hel threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you would never come," Hel pouted

"You should know I wouldn't abandon you love," Soul assured her.

Hel flashed her brilliant smile and kissed him again. "I love you Soul." "I love you more Hel," he replied

Soul swept her up bridal style and carried her to her room and there they closed the doors.

` A couple hours later Soul and Hel laid on the bed when they were awaken by a loud noise.

"Mm Soul was that you?" Hel asked half awake

"No love but there is someone in the mansion. I better go look and see what it is love," Soul answered her planting a kiss on her forehead. Armor on, his eye of Rune awakened, Soul crept down the stairs expecting something to jump and attack him. He was so wrong. Sitting in the chair was a middle aged man but was looking as strong as ever with a Rune eye as well only this was far more powerful than Souls.

"Father?" Soul said dumbstruck. The man turned to him and stood up

"Soul, sit down we need to talk," Odin demanded.

There was a tense silence in the air as Soul sat in his chair with Odin in the one opposite. They just sat there staring at each other waiting for the other to speak up to why Odin was here. Finally Odin sighed

"Son, what were you thinking?" Odin asked Soul.

"That I love her dad," Soul answered

This comment made Odin snap.

"She's a goddess Soul. The goddess that Mimir says is to bring Ragnarok by supplying Loki with soldiers of the damned. I told you this!" Odin exclaimed

"Your wrong father, she is not like that anymore," Soul insisted.

"She has Balder," Odin said.

"Whom she released when I asked her," Soul countered.

This caught Odin off guard. He sat down back in the chair. After about 2 minutes of silence he regained his feet. "She released him?"

"Yes, maybe if you hadn't been spying on your son you would have seen this from your High Throne," Soul answered him with resentment in his voice.

Odin considered this for a minute and said, "Very good, you will leave her tomorrow."

Soul had been pushed too far, "EXCUSE ME?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE WHO I SEE?! Why don't you just go back to your throne Hlidskjalf?" Soul said quietly.

Just as Soul was about to turn around he felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart, he heard Hel scream in terror, "SOUL!"

Soul immediately cried to her, "Hel! Are you okay?"

Hel screamed to him, "I'm-I'm okay who is down there?"

Soul with a venom in his voice said, "Odin is down here."

With a yelp Hel appeared beside Soul dressed in her lovely black dress. With a look Soul saw that she was burned badly.

"What did you do!?" Soul demanded.

"This is a warning son, leave her or else," Odin said.

With tears in his blue eyes Soul bent down to pick up Hel yet Odin grabbed his wrist and said, "Son please she brings Ragnarok, Loki gets his army from her, if you continue to be with her you shall become my enemy."

Soul considered this for a minute and finally said, "Father I will see you on the field of Vigrid now be gone of this household immediately."

With saying this Odin left in a fury. Soul saw that Hel was still upset and crying. He went to comfort her, caress her. "Soul why is it only you love me?" She asked him.

"Because all the others are idiots my love, they let you escape them when they had a chance," he answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I love you Hel," he whispered in her ear.

With saying this Hel went to the table and picked up one of Idun's apples of immortality and ate it returning her to her beauty.


End file.
